Was wäre die Welt nur ohne dich
by Schneephoenix
Summary: Au, Was wäre wenn Lily überlebt hätte und Harry durch James' Schutz zum 'Junge der überlebt hat'geworden wäre.
1. Prolog

Manchmal überlege ich mir, was gewesen wäre, wenn Lily nicht gestorben wäre, wenn sie überlebt hätte und Harry, allein durch den Schutz James' zu dem Jungen der Überlebt hat geworden wäre, wenn er nicht einfach umgebracht worden wäre, sondern die Chance bekommen hätte wie Lily für seine Familie zu sterben. Das ist was dabei heraus gekommen ist, ich hoffe es ist nicht all zu schlecht.

**_Was wäre die Welt nur ohne dich_**

Prolog

Er war mein Freund und ich hab ihn als solchen geliebt. Er war mein Feind und ich hab ihn als solchen gehasst. Er war alles was ich nicht war und doch war er mir so gleich in einer vollkommen anderen Art und Weiße. Er hat mich verraten, mich und meine Familie, es hat meinem Mann das Leben gekostet und ich habe ihn dafür verachte. Er hat mir so unglaublich weh getan und das werde ich ihm nie vergessen, niemals. Er hat mir so viel genommen aber dann auch so viel gegeben. Mit ihm hat alles angefangen und irgendwann wird mit ihm alles enden und das einzige was ich weiß ist, das ich ihn liebe, das ich ihm gehöre und er da ist für alle Ewigkeit. Und genau das ist es was mein Herz von Tag zu Tag ein Stück mehr zerstört, denn was soll ich eines Tages meinem Sohn erzählen, dass der Mann der ihn aufgezogen hat, schuld ist an dem Tot seines Vaters? Es zerstört mich und ich weiß das er es weiß und genau das will ich nicht, denn ich weiß das er alles dafür tun würde um es rückgängig zu machen, alles. Nur wird mir das an jenem Tag nicht helfen. An dem Tag an dem mein Sohn mich hassen wird für das, was ich getan habe, dafür das ich meinem Herzen gefolgt bin und der Mensch war der ich nun einmal bin.

* * *

Ich wäre glücklich wenn ihr weiter lesen würdet, auch wenn das hier vielleicht noch etwas verworren klingt! Und für all die meine andere FF lesen: Ist in arbeit

Liebe Grüße

Schneephönix


	2. Chapter 1

24. November 1984

An diesem Morgen wurde ich von einem lauten Donnergrollen geweckt, das Geräusch ließ mich kerzengerade im Bett sitzen an Schlaff war nicht mehr zu denken. Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir das es erst kurz vor sieben war und obwohl heute Samstag ist, war die andere Bettseite verweist. Langsam stieg ich aus dem Bett und zog mir meinen Morgenmantel über und auf dem Weg nach unten hörte ich die leise Stimm meines Sohnes nach mir rufen.

„Mummy?" ich ging zu seiner Türe und öffnete sie leise, Harry saß auf seinem Bett und ich lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz." Er sprang aus seinem Bett und lief zu mir, sofort nahm er meine Hand.

„Ich komm mit dir." Meinte er und man konnte meinen ich gehe ihm jeden Moment verloren. Als wir zusammen nach unten gingen, hämmerte Regen an die Fenster und ein Blitz erhellte den Raum, direkt gefolgt von einem noch lauteren Grollen als dem, der mich geweckt hatte. Harry lief noch dichter an mir die letzten Schritte in die Küche wo ich eigentlich Severus vermutet hatte doch auch hier war er nicht.

„Vater ist nicht hier." Hörte ich plötzlich Harrys Stimme und ich schaute zu ihm.

„Was heißt nicht hier?" ich legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und schaute ihm in direkt in die Augen.

„Ich hab ihn schon ganz früh heute Morgen gehen hören..." noch einen Moment hielt er meinem Blick stand doch dann schaute er aus dem Fenster. Ich seufzte leise und legte meine Hand die vor einem Moment noch auf Harrys Wange lag auf meinen runden Bauch. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen und überlegte einen Moment, noch immer schaute Harry verloren aus dem Fenster.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns Beiden jetzt eine heiße Schokolade mache und wir uns dann aufs Sofa kuscheln?" er drehte seinen Kopf zu mir und nach einem Moment fing er an zu strahlen und nickte und als ich das sah wurde mein Herz warm.

„Das wäre toll Mummy!" und als nächstes umarmte er meine Beine ich wuschelte ihm durchs Haar und für einen Moment war alles gut.

„Ach Harry was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?" flüsterte ich leise. Stille.

„Ich lieb dich Mummy, wirklich."

Nach einem Moment lies er los und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon und lies mich alleine zurück. Und jetzt war es ich, die verloren aus dem Fenster starrte, doch nach einem Augenblick riss ich mich wieder zusammen und fing an die versprochene Schokolade für mich und Harry zu machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und wir beide saßen auf dem Sofa, er hatte sich so gut es ging an mich gekuschelt, ich wusste er wollte mir nicht weh tun aber dafür brauchte es mehr. Seit wir ihm erzählt haben, das in meinem Bauch ein Baby ist, lässt er sich von mir nicht mehr hoch heben wobei ich manchmal das Gefühl haben, dass das nicht allein sein Entschluss war. Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte Harry kein Wort bis er mich irgendwann mit großen fragenden Augen anschaute, dann schaute er auf meinen Bauch.

„War ich auch in deinem Bauch?" und es kam mir so vor als käme ihm diese Idee gerade das erste Mal, ein Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Geicht.

„Ja, da warst du auch." Er legte seinen Kopf auf meinen Bauch als ob er etwas hören wollte, dann schaute er mich wieder an.

„War ich denn so klein?" er zog seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und seinen Mund verzog er nach rechts als ob er kalkulieren wollte ob das überhaupt geht.

„Oh ja das warst du!" ich konnte sehen das sein Kopf auf Hochtouren arbeitet doch er sagte nichts weiter sondern legte sich einfach wieder in meinen Arm.

„Kommt Ron heute?" fragte er dann mir hoffnungsvoller Stimme und ich war für einen Moment überrumpelt den um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich keine Antwort.

2ich glaube das ich nichts mir Molly aus gemacht habe Schatz aber wenn du willst kann ich sie später einmal fragen." Zufrieden Nickte Harry und in dem Moment schlug der Karmin der uns gegenüber lag grüne Flammen und Severus trat hinaus. Er entdeckte uns nicht sofort sondern entruste sich zuerst, dann schaute er jedoch nach oben und unsere Augen trafen sich. Dann flog sein Blick kurz auf Harry.

„Ihr seit ja schon auf!" meinte er und verschwand nach draußen wo er seinen Reiseumhang ablegte. Und kaum kam er wieder zurück in den Raum krabbelte Harry aus meinem Arm.

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich nach oben geh?" Ich nickte traurig und sah wie Harry versuchte Severus anzulächeln... mir zu liebe. Und kaum waren seine Tritte auf den Stufen der Treppe verklungen und seine Zimmertür zugefallen setzte sich Severus zu mir.

„Ich wollte nicht stören."

„Severus bitte." Ich schaute ihn nicht an sondern wieder hinaus in das Unwetter das dort tobte

„Entschuldige." In diesem Moment brachte ich nur ein nicken zustande.

„Wo warst du?"

„In der Schule, ich musste noch ein paar Dinge erledigen von dem Quidditschspiel heute Nachmittag." Wir schwiegen beide für einen langen Moment, dann erst löste ich meinen Blick vom Fenster und schaute zu Severus.

„Ich hab dich vermisst." Ich lächelte und in dem Moment fiel die Mauer und er lächelte zurück.

„Es tut mir leid ich dache ich könnte zurück sein bevor du aufwachst.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hallo ihr Lieben,_**

**_ich hab hier einen Neuen Teil, danke für die Kommentare und danke all Dennen die mich auf ihre Fav-Listen gesetzt haben_**

**_Ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch, lasst euch nicht abschrecken von dem Alles ist gut... es ist nicht alles gut... grins..._**

**_Naja, dann viel Spaß beim lesen!_**

****

**_Schneephönix_**

* * *

Er folgte Stille, fast unangenehm aber irgendwie auch nicht, ich kann es nicht beschrieben. Ich hab das Gefühl als wollte ich ihn anschreien weil er Harry vertrieben hat, aber im Grunde hat er das überhaupt nicht getan. Ich biss meine Zähne fest zusammen und wünschte mir alles wäre gut ich schluckte meine Wut nach unten und wieder bleibt nichts als dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ich nicht weiß zu bestimmen. Aber wie so oft ignoriere ich das Gefühl und mach einfach weiter einfach gerade aus, egal wie viele Windungen und Kurven die Strecke hat, irgendwann werde ich ankommen, ankommen in diesem schrecklichen Desaster.

„Wann... wann musst du wieder weg?" ich dreh mich zu ihm und schaue zu ihm auf, lege meine Hand auf seine Schulter und in dem Augenblick hebt sich seine linke Augenbraun. Menschen die ihn nicht kannten, würden genau jetzt in eine Ecke krischen und sich verstecken wollen, aber ich kenn ihn nun mal schon so lange, das mir nicht einfallen würde angst zu bekommen und ich weiß genau dass Severus nie auf die Idee kommen würde mir angst machen zu wollen. Nein, er würde wahrscheinlich alles tun um jede Angst von mir zu nehmen. Mit dem Lächeln das ich ihm nun entgegen setzte schlug ich sicher noch einigen Minuten mehr heraus.

„Wenn du mich so anschaust meine Liebe, hab ich sicher noch ein Stunde, vielleicht etwas mehr. Mit Dumbledore kann ich auch nach dem Spiel sprechen!" Warum kann es nicht immer so sein? Alle meine Sorgen sind für einen Moment vergessen, als ich meinen Beine über seine lege und meinen Lippen zur Seite schiebe. Meine Augen strahlen ihn an.

„Wenn du wüsstest wie schön du bist..."

„Vielleicht weiß ich das ja sogar." Damit steh ich auf - wie gut ich weiß was mein Handlungen mit Severus anstellen – und geh in Richtung Küche davon um Frühstück zu machen.

Doch dann, mein Herz setzt für einen Moment aus, als ich ein Bild von meinem kleinen Sohn sehe, das auf der Anrichte steht und mir zuwinkt, ich schlucke schwer, ein Schauer jagt mir den Rücken hinunter und draußen in der Dunkelheit zerreist ein Donnerschlag den strömenden Regen...

26.Dezember 1984

„Es ist ein Mädchen!" Tränen schossen in meine Augen und ich vergas alles um mich herum als die Heilerin mir mein Tochter in die Arme legte. Endlich ist sie da, mein Baby. So wunderschön ist sie, langsam fuhr ich mit meinem Finger ihre Gesichtszüge entlang.

„Willkommen in unsere Welt!" flüsterte ich mit belegter Stimme und konnte meinen Blick nicht mehr von ihr lassen. Ich war überwältigt und nichts war in diesem Augenblick unerreichbar alles war gut und mein Herz lief über vor Freude und ich war Glücklich so unglaublich Glücklich.

„Ich bin deine Mummy, meine Kleine." Sie gurgelte und schrie kurz auf und ich strahlte über mein Tränennasses Gesicht.

„Hat die Kleine schon einen Namen?" riss mich irgendwann die Heilerin wieder in die Gegenwart und nur ganz langsam konnte ich meinen Blick von ihr lassen.

„Meredith Eyrin." Die Ältere Hexe lächelte mir zu und ich schaute wieder nach unten.

„Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, aber ich muss sie Ihnen für einen Moment abnehmen und wenn sie wiederkommt werde ich ihren Mann herein hohlen." Ich nickte und nur sehr widerwillig gab ich dieses kleine Wunder wieder weg von mir und ich musste mir auf die Lippe beißen als Meredith anfing zu schreien als sie aus dem Raum getragen wurde

* * *

Und wie die Heilerin gesagt hatte, lag ich eine halbe Stunde später mir Meredith in den Armen in einem Bett und an meiner Tür klopfte es leise. Ich schaute lächelnd auf und wartete bin sich die Tür öffnete und es dauerte nicht lange, kaum war die Tür nur einen Spalt offen schlüpfte mein Sohn hindurch.

„Harry," hörte ich Severus und bevor dieser in den Raum rennen konnte packte ihn Severus an der Schulter und Sekunden später standen Beide im Raum. Ich lächelte ihnen müde zu, aber trotzdem noch immer glücklich. Gleich kam Severus zu mir und ich konnte in seinem Gesicht etwas sehen, was ich in den ganzen Jahren die wir uns kannten, liebten, noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er setze sich auf mein Bett und schaute mir tief in die Augen, dann betrachtete er das Bündel in meinen Armen.

„Wir haben ein Mädchen Severus." Für einen Moment glaubte ich einen Schatten in seinen Augen zu sehen, doch dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

„Lily, dass... Ich… " und das erste Mal in meinem Leben und wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, war er sprachlos und ich musste mir auf die Wangen beißen um nicht zu lachen.

„Halte sie."

„Aber nein..." doch bevor er seinen Satz fertig sprechen konnte, hatte ich sie in seine Arme gelegt und plötzlich war da Hoffnung ich schaute zu Harry, der noch immer angewurzelt in Raum stand und nicht wusste was er machen sollte und mir kam der Gedanke, das sich jetzt etwas verändern würde zwischen ihm und Harry und ich hoffte so sehr das es zum Besseren war.

„Ich streckte meine Hand nach ihm aus und sofort rannte er zu mir und ohne Schwierigkeiten kniete er plötzlich neben mir.

„Harry..." ich schaute ihn mit großen Augen an und lächelte, er schien hier hoch geschwebt zu sein, den mir einer solchen Leichtigkeit sprang kein Vierjähriger über einen Meter nach oben und landete perfekt auf seinen Knien ohne nach vorne überzufallen.

„Das war phantastisch!" meinte ich und auch Severus schaute ihn für einen Moment an und es schien als wäre er ein wenig erstaunt, doch dann widmete er sich wieder dem Kind in seinen Armen. Harry lächelte etwas beschämt und schaute auf eine Händchen. Ich strubbelte ihm durch seine kurzen schwarzen Haare und da war für einen Moment wirklich alles perfekt.

„Meredith steht ihr wirklich hervorragend." Meinte Severus in seiner tiefen Stimme und konnte wie es schien wie ich seinen Blick nicht von ihr lassen. Der Name war schon lange festgelegt. Es faszinierte mich diesen Mann so zu sehen, ich schluckte als ich daran dachte wie James damals Harry gehalten hatte... er war genauso verzaubert gewesen wie Severus jetzt... ich atmete tief durch, das durfte mir jetzt nicht alles kaputt machen, so sehr es mich irgendwann einmal quälen wird.

„Finde ich auch!" Fassung wahren. Ich schaute zu Harry und sah wie er gebannt auf seine Schwester schaute. Ich konnte in seinen Augen ein paar Fragezeichen sehen und wusste das ich mir Zeit nehmen musst für ihn eine menge Zeit um mit ihm zu reden. Aber nicht jetzt... vielleicht Später.

„Sev, kannst du mir die Kleine bitte geben?" die Frage schien ihn zu verwirren, aber vielleicht hatte er mir auch einfach nicht richtig zugehört, aber als ich meine Arme ausstreckte nach unserem Baby verstand er und legte sie vorsichtig als ob sie aus Porzellan war, in meine Arme. Jedoch ohne seinen Blick von ihr zu lassen.

„Sie ist wunderschön Lily, wie du!" Ich lächelte dankend und meine Wangen wurden warm. Kurz trafen sich unsere Augen und er schien zufrieden zu sein mit allem gerade.

„Komm her Harry." Er krabbelte vorsichtig zu mir und konnte dann endlich in das Gesicht seiner Schwester schauen und seine Augen wurden immer größer.

„Das ist deine Schwester Harry!" sage ich leise und sein grünen Augen schienen noch ein stück größer zu werde.

„So wie Ginny Rons?" fragte er und schaute zu mir und dann erstaunlicher weiße zu Severus.

„Ja genau so!" Und plötzlich strahle er und es öffnete mir das Herz.

„Dann darf ich sie ja genauso lieb haben, wie ich dich lieb habe, Mummy!" meinte er und ein Träne stahl sich mir übers Gesicht.


	4. Chapter 3

4. Mai 1985

Sie waren ein Herz und eine Seele, anderes konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Es war wundervoll den Beiden zuschauen zu dürfen, manchmal wollte ich den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun, doch zu oft holte mich immer wieder die Realität auf den Boden zurück. Gerade stahl ich mir wieder einen Moment indem ich nur für meine zwei Engel da bin, nun ja, in dem ich mehr oder weniger beobachte. Beobachte wie Harry Meredith seine kleine Welt zeigte, in der ich immer weniger vorzukommen schien. Es fehlt mir sein Mittelpunkt zu jeder Zeit des Tages zu sein, es fehlt mir wie ständig sein kleines Händchen nach meiner Hand sucht, aber jetzt war er ja ein großer Bruder und ein großer Bruder muss nun mal eben stark sein. Ich frag mich wer ihm das beigebracht hat? Aber eigentlich weiß ich das es einfach in seinem Wesen liegt, aber muss das den jetzt schon anfangen, Meredith kann noch nicht einmal laufen, geschweige denn sprechen... nur lachen, das konnte sie, lachen und ihrem Bruder hinterher grabbeln... aber das klingt so, als ob ich eifersüchtig sei! So ist es aber nicht, ich bin froh, wirklich froh, dass Harry sich so gut versteht. Denn ich habe im Geheimen befürchtet, dass er sie nicht leiden könnte, weil sie Severus Tochter war, aber begriff er das schon wirklich? Er ist noch ein Kind... er wird erst fünf. Was erwarte ich?

„Mummy?" plötzlich riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken, ich schüttelte meinen Kopf kurz und schaute ihm ins Gesicht, und er saß nur da auf der roten Decke und schaute mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Was ist den Harry?" ich lief zur Decke und kniete mich neben ihn. Er schaute mich an, als müsse ich genau wissen was er von mir wollte, doch dann entschloss er sich doch etwas zu sagen.

„Maya muss jetzt schlafen!" stellte er sachlich fest und schaute dann zu seiner kleinen Schwester, die tatsächlich kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Ich nickte nur und stand wieder auf.

„Da hast du recht Harry, dann werden wir sie jetzt wohl am besten in ihr Bettchen legen!" ich hob mein Baby vorsichtig auf und trug sie aus dem Raum. Harry dicht auf meinen Fersen.

Und plötzlich kommt mir der Gedanke, woher ich denn wissen wollte, ob Harry nach meiner Hand sucht, wenn ich doch Meredith mit zwei Händen tragen... ich dreh mich um und sehe wie Harry auf der ersten Treppenstufe zurück geblieben war und sich am Gellender festhielt, zu mir nach oben schaute und traurig lächelte. Dann drehte er sich um und rannte durch die Küche nach draußen. Und als ob man mir keine andere Wahl geben wollte, fing mein Baby in dem Moment fürchterlich an zu weinen und rannte mit ihr die Treppe nach oben, ohne mir weiter Gedanken darüber zu machen was in Harry gefahren war.

Was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht wusste und mir erst viel zu spät klar wurde, war, dass dieser Augenblick wohl einer der Entscheidesten war... einer der Momente in denen ich hätte reagieren müssen und wahrscheinlich wäre es dann letztlich nie so weit gekommen.

Und so verlor ich immer mehr meine Kontrolle über ihn, nicht das er eines dieser aufmüpfigen, unhöflichen Kinder war. Nein, aber er kehrte sich immer mehr nach innen und lebte sein junges Leben lieber alleine, anstatt es mit mir zu teilen. Und ich war noch nicht in der Lage, zu erkennen, warum. Aber vielleicht, wollte ich es einfach nicht, denn warum sollte ich etwas ändern, wenn das mich selbst anlügen doch so gut funktionierte.

So vergingen Wochen und aus Wochen wurden Monate und schließlich Jahre. Immer einsamer kam mir mein Leben vor. Nur noch Severus hatte ich wirklich und auch ihn nur so selten. Natürlich gab es noch Meredith, doch ihr wirklicher Held war Harry, sie lief ihm über all hin hinterher und sie liebte ihn aus ganzem Herzen. Und heute weiß ich, dass es andersherum genauso war und diese Beziehung ihn wahrscheinlich zu dem Menschen gemacht hatte, der er letzten Endes geworden ist.


End file.
